Convengamos
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Convengamos que no somos nada, ni siquiera amigas, que somos dos desconocidas en un mundo de mentiras, ni siquiera creada por nosotras mismas, convengamos que nos odiamos, aunque en realidad sea lo contrario.


**¡Hola! Es de aclarar que esta historia es un poco más oscura de lo que acostumbro en mi estilo y sí, ya sé que daba para ser un longfic, pero ñe. Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, uso sus personajes y canciones solo con fines de entretención y sin animo de lucro. Solo esta historia me pertenece, si alguien desea adaptarla, publicarla en otro medio o recomendarla agradezco me informe, gracias.**

* * *

 **Convengamos**

Las luces se encendieron, iluminando más de lo necesario un cuarto decorado muy elegantemente, al fondo se apreciaba una pared verde y otra palorosa, había un gran cuadro de caballos cabalgando por un riachuelo, un hermoso florero de vidrio alto con diversas flores de colores llamativos, un gran sillón blanco en forma de "L" donde se encontraba sentada una chica alta, piel clara, cabellos rosados, con una vestimenta muy sobria y, al frente de ella, dos personas sonreían a una cámara.

—Buenas noches—. Habló una mujer alta de cabellos cortos rubio, ojos verdes hechizantes, quien probablemente se encontraba entrando a una edad más madura, donde las canas eran cubiertas por la tintura y las arrugas con _botox_ —. Esta noche tenemos la dicha de contar con la presencia de una hermosa y joven dama—, la mujer se tomó una pausa—, ella es muy talentosa y es poseedora de una vibrante voz… con nosotros: ¡Megurine Luka!—el nombre de su invitada lo pronunció en un tono más alto.

Se escucharon aplausos.

La presentadora se levantó de su sillón y con una gran sonrisa abrazó a la cantante, quien hizo la misma acción. Luego le dio la mano y un beso en la mejilla al compañero del set, un hombre alto, moreno, vestido con pantalones color mostaza, una camisa manga larga azul y una corbata roja.

—Bienvenida a nuestro set, estamos felices de que pases esta tarde/noche con nosotros en _Tokyo Today_ —. Saludaba muy efusivo y en un acento muy neutro el hombre mayor al que la cámara enfoca.

Luka sonrió amistosamente cuando fue enfocada directamente. —Muchas gracias Hayashi-san—, se dirigió al hombre—, Ashida-san—, Esta vez a la mujer—. La verdad estoy muy encantada de estar aquí—, la sonrisa de aquella mujer era deslumbrante y encantadora —, y siento que es un gran honor haber sido invitada.

Los presentadores sonrieron con simpatía—. Bueno, queremos que nos cuentes la historia detrás de tú último gran éxito, _Lie_ —. Preguntaba entusiasmada Ashida, quien vio a Luka y luego a la cámara.

— Oh me encantó esa canción, debo decir que expresa mucho sentimiento—, apoyó Hayashi, quien apareció en pantalla, para darle paso a Luka.

Luka correspondió sus sonrisas y pasó a responder—. Oh bueno, esta hermosa canción fue compuesta por el grandioso _Circus-P_ y, realmente me fue muy difícil de entonar, ya que trata de una mujer que ha terminado una relación amorosa—. Mientras Luka hablaba, se podían apreciar en la mitad de la pantalla apartes del video, así como el sonido leve de la canción—. Traté de pensar todos los sentimientos que se sienten ante esa situación mientras la grababa y siento que el resultado fue muy satisfactorio.

— Aunque también hay quienes dicen que la canción trata acerca de los sentimientos contradictorios de una persona hacia otra, una parte está tratando de convencerse a sí misma que ya no tiene más sentimientos por su pareja, mientras que la otra mitad dice que todavía la ama, esto mientras sale con una persona nueva—, leía del Teleprompter Hayashi.

Luka hizo una imperceptible mueca de descontento, ella rió y luego pasó a responder—, supongo que puede tener muchas interpretaciones—, fue su limitada respuesta.

—Bueno Megurine-san… —Ashida habló con un tono de misterio, en lo que en el estudio se escuchaba una canción típica de películas de suspenso—¿Podrías contarnos sobre lo que dicen los rumores sobre usted y Hatsune Miku? —. Luka abrió un poco los ojos, aunque este gesto fue imperceptible—. Todos sabemos que son grandes rivales y gracias a ello nos han dado grandiosos singles—, en lugar de mostrar a las personas en la sala falsa, se mostraban varias videos cortos de la nombrada, Hatsune Miku, realizando diferentes actividades.

—Aunque también muy buenos dúos—intervino Hayashi—, _Magnet_ es fantástica—. En la pantalla se podía ver un extracto del video de la canción—. Yo me pregunto cómo lograron transmitir tantos sentimientos cuando todos sabemos la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

Ashida sonrió en simpatía—sí, a lo que iba… ¿Qué nos puedes decir del incidente en el _Castel Hotel_? —Ella puso una mirada de comprensión—, todos queremos saber que sucedió—. Ahora se pasaban fotografías donde se mostraba a Miku al parecer discutiendo con Luka, o al menos eso parecía.

Luka apretó un poco su puño y se alegró que la cámara solo enfocara su cara—. Bueno, quisiera aclarar que entre Hatsune-san y yo no existe esa rivalidad que siempre nos confieren los medios, somos parte de la misma firma y nos llevamos bien… y con respecto a ese incidente—, Luka pasaba sus manos por su cabello y con un gesto muy elegante se lo acomodaba—, eso no fue nada, simplemente Hatsune-san y yo tuvimos una pequeña diferencia durante el lanzamiento de _Cantarella_ su último dúo con Kaito—. Ella se refería a su compañero de trabajo por su nombre, debido a que este era su nombre artístico.

Luka se negó a dar más detalles, por lo que se abordaron temas más seguros, como preguntas acerca de su nueva canción, de anteriores éxitos y poco a poco fueron adentrándose en su vida privada nuevamente—¡Oh, ahora! —Ashida tenía una mirada picara—quiero que nos contestes una pregunta—, se enfocó a Luka quien hizo un asentimiento—¿Es cierto que Kamui Gakupo te propuso matrimonio?—Soltó suavemente la pregunta, se escuchó un "oh" de parte de las personas en backstage, pero la cámara no dejó de enfocar las expresiones de Luka ante la pregunta.

La invitada sonrió y luego de apretar los labios, dijo—: Bueno, no sé cómo se han enterado de eso—, soltó, a lo que varios gritos se hicieron escuchar, Ashida abrió su boca en forma de "o" y Hayashi miraba a todos lados en muestra de sorpresa. Tras su pausa Luka continuó con una sonrisa—, pero sí, es cierto, me caso.

* * *

En otro lugar, una persona apagaba su televisor. Ella no soportaba las mentiras que a diario escuchaba, sobre ella, sobre él, sobre sí misma. Ella estaba cansada de toda esa farsa. Estaba segura que algún día diría con todo el cinismo del mundo la verdad detrás del telón.

* * *

Prendió un cigarrillo, aquella entrevista la había dejado exhausta. A Luka no le sorprendió en lo absoluto que luego de la entrevista Ashida borrara su amistosa sonrisa, la mirara con presunción y luego insultara a varios presentes: a Hayashi por haberla interrumpido, a los de iluminación por no "hacer bien su trabajo", a los camarógrafos por los planos, a los de vestuario por hacerla vestir "ridículamente como una señora de edad", vaya mujer, al parecer no se daba cuenta que su juventud se había ido. Y menos le extrañó que Hayashi dejara su jocosa aptitud para sacar una botella de wisky caro de alguna parte y tener una expresión de disgusto hacia la vida, ella ya había sentido su aliento empastado de alcohol desde que lo saludó al inicio.

Pensar que de niña ella creyó todas las fantasías de la televisión eran ciertas y por eso quiso ser parte de ese mundo… que equivocada estaba.

Acabó su cigarrillo y decidió partir a su casa, estaba demasiado exhausta y ese día había sido demasiado largo. Ignoró por completo el mensaje de su manager, quien le solicitaba ir al estudio de Crypton Future Media, compañía con la que firmaba, a esa hora y se dirigió al estacionamiento, se introdujo en su automóvil y salió de aquel estudio de televisión.

Las calles a esa hora eran insoportables, todos querían llegar a sus hogares. Ella toleró la sarta de gritos y pitidos comunes del ambiente y condujo a una velocidad aceptable. Encendió la radio, pero al escuchar _Imperfect Flower_ , la apagó inmediatamente—. Como odio la voz de ese idiota—, pronunció con desprecio.

Al llegar a un semáforo en rojo aprovechó para echarse hacia atrás desordenando su cabello con sus manos—¡Qué lío! —Ella se sentía atrapada en su situación—, ¿cómo mierda mi vida se volvió un puto desastre?

Llegó a casa, se abstuvo de encender las luces, aunque no tuvo problemas para moverse por su hogar. Ella se encontraba sin ánimos, por lo que fue directamente a su habitación donde se desvistió a medias, quedando solo con la blusa blanca que traía puesta, aunque con dos botones menos y en su ropa interior. Caminó por su habitación y se acercó a la ventana, desde la cual podía ver parte de la ciudad aún en movimiento, luego dirigió la vista hacia su derecha, notando un portarretratos en su mesa de noche, lo tomó entre sus manos y acarició el rostro sonriente de quien la acompañaba en la foto.

—Sabes que si dices la verdad dejarás de sentirte así, ¿cierto? —Luka escuchó una voz detrás de ella, alguien había entrado a su cuarto, sabía muy bien quien era. Aquella persona vivía con ella, aunque para el público el apartamento de esa persona se ubicaba en el séptimo piso y no en el noveno.

—Yo sé—fue su corta contestación.

—¿En realidad llevarás esta farsa tan lejos? —preguntó con dolor en su voz—, ¿te casarás con él aunque me ames a mí?

Luka se quedó en silencio.

—Contesta—dijo suavemente la otra persona en la habitación.

Luka se negaba a decir algo, ella seguía absorta mirando el paisaje.

—¡Contesta!—Gritó.

Ella se giró y al fin pudo confrontarla, aquella persona al fin pudo ver sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas—ya sabes que no tenemos de otra, Miku.

Miku, una joven promesa de la música, sus fans la percibían como alguien alegre y extrovertida, con una hipnotizante voz, que aunque aguda, era suave. Era poseedora de un brillante cabello aguamarina, debajo de su tintura nadie sabía de qué color era realmente, sus ojos de un celeste natural se veían opacos debido al dolor.

—Ya no puedo más Luka—, ella cerró sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado—. Puedo tolerar que ocultes lo nuestro, puedo soportar que todos piensen que sales con él, puedo fingir odiarte… pero no puedo soportar la idea de que te cases con él, ¡no cuando me amas a mí!

Luka quedó en silencio.

—No dirás nada—chistó con amargura.

Luka se giró nuevamente hacia la ventana, dejando fluir más lágrimas silenciosas en la penumbra de la noche.

—¿Sabes Miku? —Comenzó Luka—, quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferentes.

—Desear las cosas no sirve de nada si no actúas para hacer que se produzcan.

—Lo sé—Luka sonrió con tristeza y bajó la mirada hacia el piso—. Pero tú sabes por qué las cosas son como son.

—¡A la mierda Crypton! —Fue su dura réplica—. No me importa lo que ellos digan acerca de las relaciones entre sus cantantes… a la mierda lo que digan nuestros fans… ¡al carajo todo!

—Sabes muy bien que si hacemos público lo nuestro, al día siguiente estaremos en la calle y con una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato por delante—, aclaraba—. Además, de que todos nos repudiarán.

—Tks, no veo a esos malditos y gordos ejecutivos quejarse de que una de sus estrellas "salga" con un cantante de otra compañía.

Luka guardó silencio nuevamente.

Miku chistó de nuevo—no vi a nadie quejarse de _Magnet_ , al contrario, lo amaron—. Ella se cruzó de brazos y puso su mirada en el horizonte.

—Eso es porque piensan que es una mentira más.

Miku se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Luka, pensando que su novia era muy hermosa, más aún a medio vestir, pero decidió dejar ir esos pensamientos, no podía dejarse llevar por su lujuria, quería arreglar aquel asunto de una vez—.Tanto te importa la opinión de los demás—Preguntó.

—¡Sabes que no! —Afirmó con vehemencia—. Pero sabes que he luchado demasiado para estar aquí—, ella se giró y la miró directo a los ojos—, tú más que nadie sabes todo lo que me costó lograr todo esto—, ella alzaba sus brazos y señalaba el lugar—¡Lo que vale para mí ser una cantante de Crypton!

Miku esta vez quedó en silencio. No tenía idea de cómo refutar eso, sus argumentos fueron totalmente desarmados.

—Lo siento—dijo Luka, sintiéndose mal por gritarle a la persona más valiosa para ella.

—Bien, puedo entender porque ocultas lo nuestro, Luka—, trató de continuar la conversación inicial —, pero no porque finges salir con ese imbécil.

—Sabes que no fue mi idea, ¿verdad?

—Y por eso odio a Tyler… maldito—Susurró.

Luka giró sus ojos—yo también odio a mi manager Miku, pero él es quien me dio la oportunidad de ser parte de Vocaloid. No le daré la espalda ahora que estoy en la cima.

Miku la miró con desprecio—Siempre tienes una excusa para todo, ¿no?

Luka no pudo mantener la mirada.

—¿En realidad me amas? —, soltó Miku luego de un largo silencio muy molesto.

Luka levantó la mirada y la observó con aprensión—¿Cómo me preguntas eso?—, casi parecía ofendida, pero en realidad estaba desarmada e impotente—. Más que a mi vida Miku—, ella fue acercándose poco a poco—. Tu eres tan importante para mí que prefiero estar contigo aún a costa de la posibilidad de que todo en mi vida se derrumbe si se descubre lo nuestro, tanto que finjo salir con alguien más solo para contentar a esos malditos cerdos oportunistas y que no nos despidan a las dos… te amo Miku, te amo demasiado, tanto que sin ti moriría.

Miku estaba llorando cuando Luka había acabado y se dejó envolver en sus brazos.

—Yo también te amo Luka—Miku se soltó de su abrazo—, pero no puedo continuar con esto.

* * *

Luka miraba a través de la ventana. El tiempo no era nada alentador, las nubes grises se habían apoderado del cielo azul y la amenaza de soltar un océano entero sobre la ciudad estaba latente. Aun así ella se encontraba en la oficina de su manager, escuchando como alegremente leía cada titular que la prensa había dedicado a su nombre. La noticia de su matrimonio había revolucionado a la prensa rosa. A ella no le importaba en realidad, pero esto era "muy bueno" según sus jefes, ahora mismo todos hablaban de ella.

—Este trato con Internet co., ha sido lo mejor que hemos hecho—, pululaba aquel hombre de negocios feliz—. Aparentar una relación con un cantante de una firma diferente ha explotado las ventas.

Ella dejó de ver la ventana para posar sus azules ojos en él—¿Por qué se me permite "tener" una relación con alguien ajeno a nuestra compañía pero se me niega estar con la persona que realmente quiero?

Tyler no se inmuto ante su pregunta—¿Otra vez con eso Megurine? —Su tono era acusador. Luka sabía que se avecinaba un regaño. —Primero, debes tener claro que Crypton no quiere ninguna clase de relación entre sus empleados, nadie, desde el conserje, pasando por los sonidista, hasta llegar a los altos ejecutivos, puede mantener una relación que no sea estrictamente laboral con algún compañero—. Apuntó, se tomó una pausa para que Luka se grabara aquello y prosiguió—. Segundo, seamos sinceros Megurine, a los hombres les agrada dos mujeres juntas solo en una posición sexual, no sentimental y a las mujeres les incomoda—, él le daba una mirada dura—. Entiende que eso está mal—. Luka hizo una mueca de desprecio hacia su opinión, para ella eso no tenía nada de malo, ella amaba a Miku y Miku a ella—.Y tercero, algo me dice que esto se debe a otra pataleta de tu niñita, así que dejaremos el tema aquí y haremos como si esta queja nunca se hubiese dado.

Luka frunció el ceño—bien, y el matrimonio, explícame de que carajos servirá.

Él sonrió cínicamente—querida, para estar en este medio se nota que no has aprendido nada. Todo se debe al show, los fans son felices con estas conveniencias sociales, les hace creer que los cuentos de hadas son posibles, la prensa estallará, sus canciones se venderán como pan y todos estarán pendiente de la _boda del año_ … ¿no te parece fantástico? —Él sonreía descaradamente—. Y en cualquier caso, existen los divorcios, lo cual generaría aún más ruido.

Luka solo pensaba en golpear a ese tipo.

—Venderían su alma al diablo con tal de tener todas las ganancias posibles, ¿no?

—Todo por el dinero Megurine, Todo por el dinero

—Solo es dinero—espetó ella encolerizada.

—Es lo que mueve al mundo. Ahora si me disculpas, debo buscar formas de hacer que _Lie_ este en el primer puesto en la lista de popularidad y ventas, así que sal de la oficina y ve a hacer tu trabajo.

Ella salió hecha una furia del lugar. Su manager era una persona despreciable.

* * *

Miku se encontraba en una sala de grabación. Se preparaba para una colaboración con una artista de otra compañía, Internet co., la misma a la que pertenecía Gakupo, el "novio" de Luka.

Ante ella fue llevada una llamativa y reverente rubia de ojos fríos y un cuerpo que cualquiera envidaría. Lily, como se hacía llamar, era la nueva promesa de Internet co., ella era lo que se denominaría una chica rebelde en toda la extensión de la palabra: Altanera, narcisista, bella, no tenía reparos en insultar a cualquier periodista o usar palabras fuertes en una entrevista, su traje que la caracterizaba era demasiado revelador y no pasado mucho tiempo desde su debut no tuvo reparos en decir abiertamente que era gay.

Miku estaba asombrada de que alguien tan opuesto a su estilo e imagen fuese designada a cantar con ella. Aunque esa no era la idea inicial. Lily había solicitado expresamente cantar una canción con la consolidada y madura Megurine Luka, con quien estaba segura haría una combinación explosiva y sexy, sin embargo, se le fue negado, debido a la agenda de la cantante, por lo que se le ofreció un dúo con Hatsune Miku, la nueva cara de Crypton.

De esa forma llegó a sus manos las partituras de _Friday Night Manual_ , una composición sobria y con suficiente energía para sobresalir, además de que fue el término medio al que pudo llegar su compositor al tener en cuenta sus muy distantes estilos y voces.

Sin embargo, algo que Miku no esperaba era sentirse fuertemente impresionada por la presencia de aquella chica.

Lily le atraía, de una forma salvaje y brutal.

Esta colaboración ya no le agradaba del todo, sobre todo porque ella ya tenía pareja y Lily también, una adorable chica de cabellos verdes que había llevado al estudio.

* * *

A pedido de sus jefes, Luka y Gakupo debían ser vistos en público juntos, y teniendo en cuenta la revuelta que había causado Luka con su confesión en televisión nacional, ese era un momento ideal. Por esto, ella se encontraba en un café exclusivo al norte de la ciudad con su novio.

—Así que, seremos marido y mujer—Gakupo, un apuesto hombre alto y elegante, de largos cabellos morados y con facciones que recordaban a un samurái, le hablaba con una emoción mal disimulada.

Para Luka no era un secreto que aquel hombre la deseaba y, quizás hasta la quería. Cuando fueron presentados; y aún no se vislumbraba esa retorcida idea de ser pareja, él había desenvuelto todo su encanto y coqueteo y aunque Luka nunca le dio el más mínimo indicio de aceptar sus avances, él jamás desistió. Luego de aquella grandiosa idea de sus productoras con el propósito de llenar aún más los bolsillos de sus accionistas, el chico había quedado totalmente prendado de ella, aumentando su admiración y fascinación por ella con cada encuentro que tenían.

—Para nuestra desgracia—Comentó Luka.

Él no pudo decir algo más, Luka se veía molesta y él solo podía verla con una expresión triste y destrozada. Él sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos de Luka por su compañera de trabajo, Miku, y no era capaz de intervenir en ella. Gracias a su falsa relación logró acercarse mucho a Luka, demasiado, tanto que se podría decir que él era su amigo y por esto era más que consciente del gran amor de la chica pelirrosa por la joven de coletas aguamarinas.

—¿Qué dijo Hatsune-san?—Preguntó cuándo el silencio le fue insoportable.

Luka parecía haber estado en otro mundo, por lo que se lo quedó mirando antes de responderle—. Se lo tomó a mal, muy mal… no quiere hablarme y no puede soportar ver tu cara.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor. Realmente no quería causarle problemas a esa chica que a sus ojos es maravillosa y perfecta. Ahora la idea de un matrimonio falso con la mujer que amaba ya no le parecía tan genial.

* * *

Miku se sentía miserable:

Su relación con Luka era un desastre, peleaban casi cada vez que se veían;

La prensa solo hablaba de la " _boda del año_ ", tema del que no podía escuchar absolutamente nada sin no entrar en una corriente de ira y frustración;

Su manager la presionaba para que fingiera salir con Kagamine Len; un sex simbol de la compañía, cantante y modelo, deseado por muchas, odiado por muchos, a pesar de que el muchacho hacía parte de _Crypton_ ;

Y luego estaba Lily.

De acuerdo, la chica era bella y demasiado atrayente. Pero ella amaba a Luka, con todo y sus defectos, problemas y su "novio", Luka era la persona más especial en su mundo, casi por quien aún estaba en aquel medio y no había renunciado a su contrato con _Crypton_. Entonces, ¿Por qué miraba con ojos de lujuria a aquella chica? Sin mencionar que la nombrada no estaba disponible en lo más mínimo. Incluso, había escuchado de Gumi que planeaban ir a Francia a casarse…

Miku dio un gran chillido de frustración.

Ella se encontraba en su descanso. Su compañera de dúo pasaba tiempo de calidad con su novia, mientras ella estaba allí, loca de deseo por esa mujer misteriosa, mística y comprometida. ¡No! Se gritó mentalmente, ella no puede desear a otra persona que no sea Luka. Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué le ocurría esto justo cuando su relación estaba en el peor momento?

¿Por qué tuvo que conocer a esta belleza rebelde ahora?

¿Por qué se alejaba de Luka, cuando ella sabía que su novia estaba siendo llevada al límite de su cordura por esa situación tan absurda?

¿Por qué lloraba mientras pensaba en ella y no en su Luka?

Miku sentía que se desmoronaba poco a poco.

* * *

Luka llegó a casa cansada. Miku llevaba varios días sin hablarle, se negaba a entablar cualquier comunicación con ella y aunque Luka entendía sus razones, temía que ese distanciamiento fuese irreversible. Perder a Miku era algo inconcebible en su mente.

Entró en el cuarto de visitas que Miku estaba usando, notó el desorden en el, el cual la verdad no le sorprendió, Miku siempre había sido muy desorganizada y trató de darle orden. Mientras recogía lo que se encontraba en el suelo, levantó una revista abierta en una página específica.

" _¡En exclusiva! Detalles de la boda del año_ " Rezaba el titular.

Luka lo botó con fuerza por el aire, estrellándose contra la pared—¡Maldita sea!—Gritó frustrada, para luego tirar otras cosas por la habitación.

Miku, quien estaba en la cocina, escuchó un estruendo venir de una de las habitaciones, buscó el origen del ruido y quedó impactada al ver a su novia en el suelo del cuarto que estaba usando llorando desconsoladamente.

—Luka, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó vacilante.

—¿Ya no me amas, Miku? —Gritó desesperada desde el suelo.

La aludida se quedó en silencio.

—Dímelo, dímelo y me voy lejos y no te molestaré más… dímelo así no sufriré más con tu indiferencia… dímelo y así… —Luka fue callada por un inesperado, salvaje y apasionado beso de parte de su pareja.

Esa noche no durmieron en busca de la forma de demostrarle a la otra que era la única en sus pensamientos… al menos en la mente de Luka.

* * *

—Entonces díganos cómo fue la confesión—. Un hombre joven, vestido con mucho estilo y con refinadas y elegantes maneras le preguntaba a la feliz pareja de enamorados al frente suyo.

Cuando sintió la cámara enfocar su rostro, Luka sonrió con alegría y miró con brillo en sus ojos a Gakupo—¿le decimos amor? —, su voz era muy entusiasta.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y respondió—¿quieres que lo haga yo?

—¡Oh dios, que pareja tan bella!—El presentador tenía su mano en el pecho y los miraba con fascinación—. Cuanto amor despiden ustedes dos, es solo mirarlos para notar que están locamente enamorados. Por favor, quiero saber todos los detalles, cómo fue la proposición, dónde será la boda, a qué lugar irán de luna de miel… todo—. El joven conductor no cabía de la dicha mientras observaba a Gakupo tomar amorosamente la mano de Luka entre las suyas y comenzar a contar la historia de cómo le "propuso matrimonio a Luka".

* * *

Luka había llegado a casa hacía mucho tiempo, pero Miku aún no regresaba. Eso era extraño, usualmente Miku era la primera en llegar y la esperaba a ella con la cena lista. Estar sola en casa la hizo sentir miserable y recrear miles de pensamientos en su mente, en todos, Miku terminaba por abandonarla. Ya su pecho dolía con la sola idea.

Miku ingresó al apartamento y lo primero que vio fue a una destrozada Luka sentada en el sillón de la sala.

Ellas se miraron y todo fue silencio.

—Entonces, te propusieron matrimonio en un yate en altamar—, la voz de Miku chorreaba acido—, te casarás en parís y tu luna de miel será en un crucero por el Caribe—. Miku estaba enojada, Luka lo sabía.

—Miku, por favor, no empieces otra discusión, ¿puedes entenderme por una vez? —Luka ya no hallaba cómo dirigirse a Miku, cómo pedirle que no le haga más daño, que no destroce más la relación que tenían.

—¿Perdón? —Miku estaba ofendida. —¿Ahora la causante de los problemas soy yo?

—No amor, no… pero tienes que entender que todo esto se me ha salido de las manos.

—¡Luka! —Le gritó—¡Te casaras con otro! —Sus ojos parecían fuego—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo que esa implica?

Luka se quedó en silencio.

Miku comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación. Se detuvo y luego de echarse hacia atrás el cabello se giró a ver a su novia—. No sé si lo has notado, pero un matrimonio es algo serio… y seamos sinceras, deberás vivir con él.

Luka frunció el ceño, no comprendía a que iba Miku—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Lo evidente Luka, si te casa con otro deberás vivir con esa persona, ¿crees que podremos seguir viviendo juntas? ¿O crees que nadie notará que tu marido vive casi al otro lado de la ciudad? ¿Crees que nos podremos ocultar por siempre? ¿Acaso piensas que la prensa no te perseguirá y notará que tienes una relación extramatrimonial con otra mujer?

Luka no había caído en cuenta de nada de eso. Aquello le cayó como una pared encima: inesperada y dolorosamente.

—Luka, no podemos ocultarnos por siempre… si no han notado lo que tenemos es porque "yo vivo dos pisos abajo"… pero, ¡la gente no es idiota!

Ahora se sentía derrotada, acabada… su vida era un caos y todo debido a que creyó que todo sería como en la televisión, que sus jefes serían amables y comprensivos, que su manager sería una persona correcta y que la llevaría a la fama de una forma legítima.

Que tonta había sido.

Aquel mundo era una farsa y sus superiores solo la veían como una máquina de producir dinero que desecharían cuando ya no funcionara y su manager, aquel ser despreciable se valía de lo que sea con tal de vender sus canciones.

—O admites públicamente lo que tenemos o esto se acaba—. Miku le estaba poniendo un ultimátum—¡Escoge Luka!

Luka solo pudo soltar lágrimas amargas, ella sabía que Miku tenía razón, pero tampoco hallaba la salida de todo esto. Escuchó como Miku tiraba fuertemente la puerta de la entrada al salir. La había dejado sola.

* * *

Miku conducía su auto sin tener idea a donde se dirigía. No se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a ese complejo de apartamentos. Pero ya estaba allí, se anunció con el portero y este le indicó que podía pasar al apartamento seiscientos tres.

Lily abrió la puerta y se sorprendió del estado de su nueva amiga—¿Hatsune-san? ¿Qué te pasó?

Ella solo se echó a llorar y la rubia le permitió el paso.

—¿Tienes una relación con Megurine Luka? —Ella no cabía del asombro ante lo que Miku le contaba—Lo que ella tiene con Kamui Gakupo, ¿es una farsa?

—Sí—habló con voz ronca de tanto llorar.

La rubia aún asimilaba lo que se le contaba—¿Cómo es que llegaron a eso? —Preguntó con demasiada curiosidad—¿Cómo se hicieron una pareja?

Miku sonrió con nostalgia—. Bueno, yo acababa de ser contratada por Crypton. Para mi debut se produjeron diversos singles, sin embargo mi manager pensó que por mí misma no llamaría suficiente la atención, así que se velería de la fama de alguien más para hacerme notar, por lo que decidió que esa persona fuese Luka. Estaba nerviosa, ¿sabes? O sea, ¡iba a cantar con Megurine Luka! ¡Mi ídola! —Lily asintió en aceptación, ella también quería hacer una colaboración con la diva. Además se sorprendió de ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Miku ante recordar esos hechos.

—En fin, grabamos _World's end Dancehall_. Fue un éxito inmediato, pero durante la grabación hubo más que solo buena comunicación entre nosotras, nos gustamos y no podíamos negarlo. Mi manager y el de Luka querían explotar al máximo la innegable química que había entre las dos, por lo que las partituras de _Magnet_ llegaron pronto a nuestras manos, entre nuestras reuniones de trabajo, nuestro juego de coquetearnos y aquellas letras no pudimos seguir negando nuestra atracción por la otra y cuando vine a darme cuenta ya éramos pareja—Lily asentía en comprensión.

—Luka quiso hacerlo público, ella estaba loca por gritar a todo el mundo que estaba enamorada, pero cuando le dijo a su manager este se negó rotundamente, sacó no sé de donde una cláusula de nuestros contratos que nos impedían relaciones sentimentales entre compañeros de trabajo de _Cryton_ , además de casi gritarle que era una inmoral y que los fans no se tomarían para nada bien aquello… —Miku quedó mirando a la lejanía por unos segundos, luego continuó con su relato.

—Lo de Gakupo no estoy muy segura de cómo empezó. Al parecer Tyler, el manager de Luka, se empeñaba en que Luka terminara conmigo, pero ella se negaba, por lo que en una treta desleal, publicaron una supuesta entrevista de Luka en una revista donde ella afirmaba salir con el cantante pelimorado—. Ella rió con amargura—. Aún recuerdo la cara de asombro de Luka cuando le reclamé. En fin, al parecer a Internet co., le fascinó la idea ya que en todos los medios solo se hablaba de su cantante, por lo que permitieron la farsa, la cual fue creciendo como una bola de nieve hasta llegar a lo que tenemos hoy.

Quedaron en silencio, Lily trataba de asimilar aquel relato lleno contado con tanto dolor y amargura.

—¿Dónde está Gumi-san?—Preguntó Miku mientras veía por todo el lugar.

—Ella fue a visitar a sus padres a Okinawa—explicó Lily.

—Ya veo.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, pero este fue muy incómodo para la rubia. Para ella no pasaba desapercibido como Miku la veía.

—Sabes, ese no es el único problema que tengo—dijo suavemente Miku.

Lily solo la observó en silencio, instándole a continuar.

—Creo que me gusta otra persona—el aíre se volvió muy pesado.

—¿Estas segura?—Miku asintió—¿Cómo es esa persona?

—Es maravillosa, encantadora, sexy, comprensiva y sobre todo, no teme decir la verdad y no se deja llevar por una tormenta de mentiras y engaños, ella defiende lo que quiere.

—Ya veo—Lily no estaba muy segura de que decir—. Yo no creo que eso sea así—Explicaba—. No creo que sientas algo por esa persona—Afirmó convencida—, solo ves en ella lo que quieres que sea Luka, lo que quieres que tenga Luka: la libertad de decir a quien ama… tú ves en esa persona a Luka.

—Entonces, que me dé la ilusión que quiero —. Habló en un tono bajo Miku, luego acercó su rostro al de Lily para besarla, sin embargo, no sintió nada, no hubo fuegos artificiales, no hubo una corriente eléctrica que atravesara su cuerpo, no hubo un sentimiento cálido en su pecho, no hubo nada.

* * *

Miku no regresó esa noche. Luka se quedó dormida en el suelo mientras lloraba inconsolablemente. Al día siguiente tenía trabajo que hacer, por lo que fue a las oficinas de _Crypton_. En todo el día no se topó una sola vez con su novia. Intentó buscarla en el estudio donde se encontraba grabando con otra cantante, pero se sorprendió de verlas siendo muy cercanas… demasiado para su gusto. Luka decidió esperar a la noche para hablar con su novia… si es que aún eran eso.

* * *

Miku ingresó en la casa que compartía con Luka, dispuesta a decirle toda la verdad de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Encontró a en la sala Luka observando un álbum de fotos, ella sabía que era uno dónde había fotos de ellas dos.

—Hola Luka—le saludó fríamente.

Luka se puso totalmente rígida, ella no regresó el saludo esperando a que Miku continuara.

Miku no sabía cómo comenzar a explicarse—solo vengo por mis cosas

Luka se volteó a verla con los ojos totalmente abiertos—¿Qué?

—Esto acabó Luka—, le hablaba lo más fríamente posible—, sé que no vas a decir públicamente que sales o salías conmigo.

—No Miku… no, no me dejes—rogaba Luka. Trató de acercarse a Miku, pero esta le huyó.

—Conocí a otra persona—su voz era fría como hielo. Luka se quedó petrificada—. Anoche estuve con ella.

—¿Qué?—La voz de Luka era muy baja.

—¡Lo que escuchaste! —Gritó Miku. —¡Me acosté con otra Luka! ¡Te fui infiel! —Luka se negaba a creer aquello—. Mientras tú te dedicabas a aparentar tu vida perfecta en los medios yo me dediqué a enamorarme de otra… esto acabó… ya esto no va a ninguna parte, vete con él, yo me quedaré con ella, ella no teme decirle al mundo lo que es—. Miku quería causarle tanto dolor como pudiera a Luka—ya no te amo.

Luka no podía soportar aquellas palabras de Miku. Ella se fue de allí dejando a la peliaqua sola en la sala de su apartamento.

* * *

—Luka, ya no debes beber más—Gakupo trataba de quitarle la botella que tenía en sus manos. Había llamado a Luka debido a que tenía que informarle de una nueva entrevista que tenían que hacer en un programa de farándula transmitido en las tardes. Sin embargo, cuando notó su tono espaciado y patoso supo que estaba borracha, le pidió que le dijera dónde estaba, yendo inmediatamente a sacarla de aquel lugar. Él no necesitaba preguntar porque estaba bebiendo, sabía muy bien de sus problemas con Miku.

—Llévame a tu casa—pronunció como pudo la pelirrosa. Gakupo dejó de intentar quitarle la botella y pasó a observarla confundido—. No quiero verla—, ella lloraba sin control—, no quiero volver a verla…

Gakupo se negaba a aquella petición, pero al final terminó cediendo.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento quedó totalmente impactado debido a un fogoso beso que Luka le daba. Él no quería ceder, Luka no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y él no quería estar con ella en esas condiciones, él la amaba demasiado y no quería confrontarse al rostro arrepentido de Luka la mañana siguiente.

—Luka, no… —ella arrancó su camisa y luego la de él. Ella tocaba su piel con deseo y pasión, él no pudo contenerse más y la llevó a su habitación.

Sin embargo, cuando cayó en la cama Luka comenzó a llorar de nuevo, deteniendo todo acto anterior y borrándose su lapsus de pasión y lujuria—¡No puedo! —Gritaba mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban a raudales de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas—. No puedo hacer lo mismo que ella me hizo, no puedo dejar de amarla, no puedo aceptar que me dejó… que me engañó.

Él volvió a sus cinco sentidos y se alejó de ella, no podía soportar ver como Luka estaba totalmente destrozada. Volvió a acercarse, pero sus intenciones fueron otras, él le dio un cálido abrazo para reconfortarla, mientras besaba su frente—. Ya Luka, ya… ya el dolor pasará.

Ella solo lloraba aún más, aferrándose a su amigo, ahora sintiéndose miserable de ponerlo en tal situación—. Lo siento—habló cuando el llanto se lo permitió—, lo siento.

—No te preocupes Luka, yo entiendo—él no la soltaba. Sabía que Luka no era suya y nunca lo sería, pero eso no significaba que se aprovecharía de ella, él no era ese tipo de persona.

—Lo siento—Luka repetía una y otra vez, Gakupo no estaba muy seguro si se lo decía a él o a Miku.

* * *

Luka no había vuelto a casa desde aquella noche. Miku se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho y dicho, en su vida se había sentido más miserable y despreciable.

Esa tarde de domingo se encontraba en casa de Lily, ella la había llamado para que le ayudara a ella y a Gumi con unos arreglos en su hogar, aunque la principal razón se debía a que Lily quería darle una distracción a Miku y que no pasara sola en casa aquel fin de semana.

Ellas decidieron tomarse una pausa para tomar una merienda, Lily le hablaba a Miku acerca de la posibilidad de un video de su canción y Gumi revisaba en su teléfono las notificaciones de una red social.

—¡Oh dios tienen que ver esto!—Gumi se levantó de su asiento y dirigió la pantalla de su móvil a su novia y amiga.

—¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó curiosa Lily,

—Es un video de una entrevista a Megurine Luka… no tiene ni media hora de haber sido emitida y ya es viral—, explicaba la peliverde.

Miku y Lily se miraron entre sí y luego pasaron su vista a dicho aparato:

 _—Bueno—Luka se veía algo nerviosa cuando comenzó a hablar —, la verdad quiero hacer una declaración y creo que_ _"Tokyo Today" es la ventana perfecta para hacerlo ya que aquí inicio todo—. Luka hablaba con suavidad y calma. El corazón de Miku se aceleró —. No me casaré con Kamui Gakupo—. Dicho esto Ashida la observó con los ojos abiertos y Hayashi llevó sus manos a su propia boca en muestra de sombro, desde el fondo de backstage se escucharon onomatopeyas de asombro._

 _—¿Cuál es la razón? —Se aventuró Ashida—¿Hubo algún problema? ¿Nuestro amigo le teme al compromiso? ¿Pensaron en que sus carreras era lo prioritario? ¿Hay una tercera en discordia?_

 _Luka sonrió con desgano—, sí, hay una tercera en discordia —, se escucharon más gritos de asombros. Luka sabía que su carrera estaría acabada una vez terminara su explicación, pero ya no le importaba nada—Hatsune Miku._

 _Hayashi no pudo evitar intervenir—¿Hatsune Miku se atrevió a intervenir en su relación? ¿Kamui Gakupo ha estado engañándote con ella?_

 _Luka sonrió con amargura esta vez—, no, ella no salía con Kamui-san, ella salía conmigo._

Miku no sabía que pensar, el resto del video fueron una tormenta de preguntas que Luka se negó a responder. Lo había hecho, Luka lo había hecho, a pesar de todo.

Gumi miró asombrada a Miku—¿Sales con Megurine Luka?

Miku solo pudo asentir.

—Vaya, no puedo creerlo, ¿Te perdonó que te acostaras conmigo? —Preguntó confundida Lily.

Gumi se levantó de su silla y confrontó a su pareja, a quien miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiéndole a todo lo que da —¿Qué? ¿Qué tu qué?—Gritó Gumi. Ella comenzó a pasar su vista de una a la otra.

—Eso no pasó Gumi—, le calmaba Miku a su amiga—. Le dije a Luka que me acosté con otra por ira y frustración… yo nunca la engañaría… es que todo fue tan confuso esa noche… yo no iba a decirle eso, pero estaba muy dolida y dije una sarta de estupideces—. Miku cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Ella ahora se sentía fatal.

—No sé si creerles—Gumi las miraba desconfiada.

—Amor, yo nunca te engañaría—, afirmaba la rubia—¡Jamás! Me encantas demasiado—. Se levantó, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y le dio un beso. Luego pasó a ver a Miku —. Y tú deberías buscar a tu novia—, habló duramente—, bueno, es una recomendación—. Agregó cuando notó que Miku estaba excesivamente afligida y desconsolada.

* * *

Miku entró a casa y no sabía si sentirse aliviada o angustiada de encontrar a Luka, quien se levantó del sillón que estaba en medio de la sala con un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

—Hola Miku—saludó con calma.

—Hola—dijo suavemente.

Luka habló inmediatamente, no quería perder tiempo o el valor—. Espero hayas visto mi entrevista en _Tokyo Today_ —. La miró esperanzada. Miku asintió. Ella sonrió—. Toma—, extendió su mano, Miku dudaba de aceptar esas flores—. Lo sien…

—No te disculpes—interrumpió Miku—. Yo sé que… —la garganta se le encogió—, yo sé que esta situación no fue tu culpa, entre Tylor y yo te llevamos al límite… además, tú no fuiste quien…

—No lo digas—Luka la hizo detenerse en sus palabras—. No quiero escucharlo. Sí, me duele, cada vez que pienso en ti no puedo evitar imaginarte en una situación comprometedora con Masuda-san—. Miku la miró asombrada—, pasabas mucho tiempo con ella, además de que ella es abiertamente gay, es obvio que te referías a Masuda Lily… en fin, como te decía, me duele saber que me engañaste con ella, pero me duele más que en parte es mi culpa.

—¡Eso no es así! —Gritó desesperada Miku—. En cualquier caso, sería mi culpa haberme dejado llevar… haberme dejado cautivar por otra persona en lugar de apoyarte…

—Puedo comprenderlo…

—No me acosté con ella—, aclaró al fin Miku y Luka la miró con asombro y confusión—. Bueno, solo la besé… —Miku miró al suelo—. Esa noche estaba muy dolida y me dejé llevar, pero luego me di cuenta que sus palabras eran ciertas.

—¿Cuáles palabras?

—Que veía en ella lo que quería ver en ti.

—¡Oh!—Luka se sintió peor, si bien era tranquilizador saber que Miku no le fue infiel, al menos no del todo, si le dolió eso último.

—Lo siento. En verdad siento mucho haberte gritado y dicho esas cosas Luka, yo no te he dejado de amar, no te engañé, simplemente tenía mucho dolor.

Luka escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía Miku, creyendo cada palabra, sin embargo ella pensaba en otra cosa, algo que la hacía sentir mal—. Lo entiendo Miku, lo entiendo porque hice lo mismo—, Miku frunció el ceño y la miró con desconcierto—. Ese día me fui a beber, Gakupo me recogió y me llevó a su casa—, Miku entornó sus ojos —. No pienses mal de él—aclaró de inmediato Luka—. Él en verdad estaba muy preocupado por mí, me llamó para informarme algo y cuando notó mi estado me preguntó dónde estaba y fue a sacarme de allí, no me trajo aquí porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera—. Luka dudaba en hablar, pero sabía que en ese momento las dos debían ser sinceras si querían arreglar las cosas—. Cuando llegamos a su casa yo… yo lo besé, dios… no sé cómo hice eso—, hizo una expresión de repulsión—. Pensaba en, no sé, no pensaba—, Miku la miraba con la boca abierta—. Pero, ¿sabes?, en medio de eso o más bien antes de que pasara nada me llegó tu recuerdo y a pesar de saber, o más bien creer en ese momento, que me fuiste infiel, yo no pude hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué hizo ese idiota? —Preguntó Miku con desenseño.

Luka soltó una pequeña risa, aunque no contenía la más mínima pizca de gracia—. Me abrazó. Creo que otro se hubiese aprovechado de mi estado, pero él no lo hizo, solo me escuchó, abrazó y me dijo que renunciara de _Crypton_ y dijera a los medios la verdad.

—Ya veo—, habló muy bajo Miku, luego pareció procesar lo dicho por Luka e hizo una doble toma en ella—. Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

Luka rió, esta vez con mucha simpatía—renuncié Miku, ya no hago parte de _Crypton_ , ya sus tentáculos no pueden alcanzarnos… no pueden demandarnos porque no soy su empleada… cuando hice aquellas declaraciones en _Tokyo Today,_ ya no era parte de esa compañía—.Miku la miró con la boca abierta.

Miku ahora se sentía fatal, Luka había renunciado a su gran sueño por ella. Luka de alguna forma leyendo sus pensamientos le aclaró.

—No me importa, en serio, la verdad me siento mejor, odio a Tyler, además de _Crypton_ y sus estrategias de mercadeo… me alegro enormemente de haber recuperado mi libertad, mi voz, mi vida… —Miku aún tenía una expresión triste y acongojada—. Ya veremos si puedo seguir produciendo con otra firma o me dedicaré a ejercer mi carrera… no te preocupes Miku, por ahora, dime que seguimos siendo una pareja y que me amas.

Miku la miró fijamente a los ojos—te amo Luka, cómo no te haces una idea.

Miku se le acercó con temor, con miedo de que todo aquello se volviera en su contra; lo más probable es que al día siguiente le notificaran de su despido, se apegó al cuerpo de Luka y la besó. Esa noche no durmieron en busca de la forma de demostrarle a la otra que era la única en sus pensamientos… pero esta vez por la mente de ambas solo pasaba la imagen de la otra.


End file.
